User talk:Chainoffire
} (UTC)|pride=Welcome to my Userpage! Be nice and make your own sections Got it memorized?}} Oooo, what a clean talk page. ~o~ ~~~~~ and that does the trick. :P For my preferences sig I use my autosig page, and the link to that is in my nav if you wanna look at it. Then, in the preferences box I put . I don't know if that'll answer your question, but that's what I do, so maybe that's what you were after, I dunno. :P Thanks for the interview link! I was gonna add some interview links to the next big entry I made (I don't wanna create a whole post just for one link, yano?) but I forgot. >_> So now I'll have to wait till more news comes out and then do a link attack. :) *FR wakes up still lying in the garden, but covered by a blanket for some reason.* EDIT 27: Sorry, I was struck with the flu and have spent the last week drugged up and in bed. :( All better now, though, just give me time to catch up on everything (I'll reply to emails later, kay?)! Glad I could help with the sig! I just saw the sig that breaks the line, and it's the one that is black with a red glow border and has your initials in it. It's probably just got some random spaces in there that are causing the trouble. :P If you get news, add it in the tips page! That way I can keep track of it all. I usually check the internet every couple of days to see if I've missed anything. :) Sorry for missing the Tea Party. Was there a reason you wanted me to go to the .net one? They have roundtables regularly, so I was wondering if there was something special about this one. :D EDIT 28: Yeah, I saw the forum, but I don't have much time to help, sorry. :( I'll keep an eye on how things go though, like I usually do. ^_^}} Tower = Spark Plug..... WH- 03:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC)|rena=can't get into IRC for some reason}} 02:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC)|shana=yeah today works.....same time...}} 08:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC)|rena=LA's IRC connection isn't workin!!! EDIT: k...keep LA posted!!}} 07:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC)|rena=YUP.....excatly right.....sooo close...}} Happy B-Day! }} 21:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC)|time=21:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC)|shana= Happy Birth-yesterday Chain!!!!!...sorry about the delay..._>>}} Affliation (DeJa Vu!) EDIT: You're right, It's not a really good idea. Already changed the fight and took it off of everybody's memory. EXTRA: I put that fight because I was in blank of what to do, and I did think it would raise controversy. But a few minutes ago I was playing FF on my GBA and had the Idea of the fight thats there now. EDIT: I saw what you posted on 13sora's page. And I'm just gonna say: I put the Soundtrack at the KH3D pages EXEPT The Grid, because it was blocked for me. It also seems that no one has been answering my messages. I'M NOT A GHOST!!! *''Starts Crying''* EDIT: I actually took them from our sister, KHwiki. I would love to make a page for the CD! But I would need just a little help from 13sora to get some files I can't find. EDIT: Shall do! But how do you credit the .net? EDIT: Oh s***... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I think... I'm gonna faint... *Faints and returns half an hour later* I didn't know it was you who was supposed to do the Kingdom Hearts III page. In some ways you can say it's good because I took out some of your work time, but it's also bad since... IT'S FUN TO EDIT! I'm eternaly sorry. I did not mean bad to you, I just didn't know.}} |USER'S NAME=Chain}} Tales of 3D, Mods, and Water Main leaks }} }} 200+ Videos...ya wanna do that? 20:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC)|rena=There's about 200+ videos in that bizzare upload...if you wanna do it.... -.-}} 05:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA will do a bit of changes...to make it more LA is the devil and your suffering more...well come on...it's a bad movie and LA will put comments for you so u can add in once LA has finished in}} 23:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC)|noire=LA did watch Smallville for a while until it went all "Dawson's Superman" on us....but still watched it...until it really went corporate what the he' is going on here episodes...}} Respect Hi I was wondering if on the other KH wiki or on this one you guys could upload the keyblades in DDD in Grid form and put some pics of the Chests from DDD and some pages & pics of them inor charactes in the games like the Cat in KhII and even like the Horses in Castle of Dreams and Country of the musketeers. I notice that the French wiki has WAAAAY more pages n stuff than this one... Anyways my email is pat_moviemaster_21@hotmail.com if you want to let me no of the changes. thanks for telling me im welcome here if u need help with anything just let me know Joseph.papineau (talk) 20:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's Been a while Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Wiki Would you like to do some roleplaying on the Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Wiki User:Byzantinefire 21:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Well i don't want to RP its Dlrp that wants to roleplay she asked me to get some users to roleplay for here on her wiki. Byzantinefire 18:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) What can I say It was bugging me, lol. *slips into the shadows* }}} }}} }}} }}} Nothing suspicious here! }}} Hey! Hey! Thanks for the welcome. :) I recently finished watching the entirety of the Kingdom Hearts cutscenes on every game, bar Coded. I am intending to buy both 358/2 Days and 3D: Dream Drop Distance, as I thoroughly enjoyed watching all the cutscenes and studying various members of Organization XIII, of which, Zexion came out as my favourite. (I wish he wasn't betrayed. :/) Aixon (talk) 22:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly. Zexion definitely needed more screen time, as did Lexaeus while we're at it. I did notice that you like Axel. What specifically do you like about him? I do have one query actually. Navigating the whole wiki is a bit confusing... Maybe you could explain the whole thing a bit? Sorry to be a bother haha. My name! Ah, it took me a while to come up with this one. It's actually my real name, all mixed up, with an X banged in there, just like the Organisation XIII Nobodies have. Cool huh? Aixon (talk) 14:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, there wasn't much time to get to know either of them like there was with Axel for example. I agree with you there again. His illusion powers are quite cool. How he tried to deceive Riku was pretty awesome in my opinion. It's just a bit annoying that since the user is playing as Riku, he basically HAS to win, unless they made him lose in a cutscene. There is no way for Zexion to prevail! That's pretty cool. My reason is similar to yours. I'm very much like Zexion. I don't like getting my hands dirty in other people's business unecessarily, rather letting other people do the dirty work. I'm also quite cunning, and like to deceive people. I'm quite elaborate in the way I explain things, as Zexion proved in his tutorial to Roxas in 358/2 Days... The fact that his hair is my favourite colour is a plus too haha! Well, when I go to your talk page, I have to scroll to the bottom, then edit my previous post on the page. Is that the way you have to do it? Also, how do you have a quote from a character in the game on your posts to my wall? I think maybe my confusion has abated a bit now that I've taken some time to look around... Your time is appreciated. A nice chat is always good. :) Ah, haha. I live in the UK, but I'm originally from Wales, so my name is Welsh, which would explain you not being able to unscramble a common name from Aixon. My name is 'Ioan.' (Pronounced, Yo!-an) It's pretty unusual, and I like that. Though everyone pronounces it wrong, so it does get on my nerves a bit... It told me to in the 'Notification,' so I presume I should do it! 'I always follow orders, Marluxia.' Aixon (talk) 11:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Attendance 07:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC)|shana=Yes, LA will be joining........it's Sat right?...also LA will be talking about the upcoming reviews...hehe...massive story arc time!}} 21:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC)|rena=Ahhahahehehehe...you found out huh?...bloody clever eh??? EDIT:Quick IRC please! EDIT2: Staff meeting in 10 mins right nyaa?}} thanks for giving things i need for my prfile and btw thanks for welcomeing me man Stuff Birthday 16:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC)}} New Section, Different Purposes